My Vampire Baby
by Lovely Swan
Summary: -¿Estás hablando enserio? –Pregunto Ayato con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¿Estás queriendo decir que ese crío que llevas en tus brazos…?- Es mío -Fue la simple respuesta nerviosa de Yui mientras los seis vampiros le miraban como si acabara de cometer la peor traición contra ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi anterior fic y quienes comentaron y le dieron a favs. Hoy les traigo aquí el prólogo de un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido y en el cual bueno… todavía no sé quién será la pareja de Yui xD Es que no me decido entre Ayato, Subaru, Raito o Shu jeje ¿Ustedes que dicen? **

**Volviendo al tema, este fic trata de bueno… ¿Nunca se han preguntado qué harían los vampiros cuando se encuentran con un pequeño obstáculo en su vida? En este caso un pequeño bebé jaja. Espero les guste el prólogo para ver qué les parece la idea y también para que me ayuden a elegir al protagonista masculino.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~My Vampire Baby~**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo verdaderamente. Sus ojos aún incrédulos por lo que estaba sucediendo no salían del asombro al procesar varias veces el hecho que la había llevado a estar petrificada con aquel bulto entre sus brazos. ¿Esto tal vez se trataba de una pesadilla o una fantasía? Porque Yui se negaba a creer que esto le estuviera pasando precisamente a ella, una joven que muchos problemas ya tenía de por si al vivir con seis vampiros que día tras día le drenaban la sangre.

Volvió a parpadear para ver el bulto entre sus brazos, el cual se movía estando cubiertos por la manta azul que lo protegía del frío. Fue entonces que una pequeña manita surgió buscando contacto que sin querer la rubia le brindo shockeada por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Yui solo había salido a dar un corto paseo, uno en donde estuviera lo más alejada posible de todos los hermanos Sakamaki.

Al sentir el aire fresco rozar contra su rostro, mientras las personas normales cruzaban hablando entre ellas o corriendo apresuradas la hizo sentir en paz. Ella era humana, una adolescente humana que estaba atrapada con seis vampiros atractivos (No lo negaría, la verdad los seis hermanos eran bastante guapos); sin embargo, era aterrador tener que brindarles algo tan preciado como la sangre. En especial cuando estos solían alimentarse de ella sin en el menor cuidado posible, incluso algunas veces el propio Subaru podía perder el control lastimándola con sus colmillos.

Es por eso que en los pequeños momentos a solas que tenía, gustaba de usar al máximo su tiempo. Un buen ejemplo fue haberse escapado para dar un paseo hasta que… se chocó contra una señora.

Al principio solo se avergonzó por su torpeza, pidiendo disculpas a cada instante esperando escuchar la aceptación o el regaño por parte de la mujer. Al solo oír el silencio levanto la vista preocupada encontrándose con algo que jamás espero ver, y eso fue la belleza radiante que expulsaba aquella joven. ¿Joven? Si porque esa fémina no debía pasar de los veinte años, debido a su rostro tan femenino y delicado que le recordaba a un ángel caído de los cielos mismos. Una nariz pequeña, unos labios llenos y seductores, unas mejillas sonrosadas, cuerpo de modelo de catálogo y un pelo rubio oro… todo en ella era perfecto; y lo que sin duda era más hermoso, fueron sus exóticos ojos color plata azulina. Tan vividos y brillantes que la dejaron paralizada sin saber que decir. Sintió que se ruborizaba al ver tanta belleza, cuando noto por primera vez como la mujer llevaba entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto entre mantas, el cual se movía inquieto.

La hermosa joven le miro entonces nerviosa, y susurraba varias palabras que Yui no comprendía ya que se trataba de un idioma que no era japonés ni el inglés, del cual conocía algunas cosas. ¡Claro! La mujer debía de ser de otro país y durante su recorrido por la ciudad termino extraviándose. Sí, eso debía de ser. Le hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero al no comprender ninguna palabra de lo que decía no podía hacer nada. Intento explicarle con sus manos mediante la realización de señas, lástima que aquello pareció no servir de nada.

Suspiro derrotada. ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer ahora? Lo único que tenía en mente era irse sin decirle más, pero tampoco quería dejar a la señorita así. Tan desorientada y nerviosa.

─Disculpe ─Volvió a insistir Yui preocupada─ ¿Se encuentra perdida? Si es así podría intentar ayudarla. ¿Habla japonés? ¿Me entiende? ─La de ojos rosas se señaló esperando recibir una contestación, pero en lugar de eso la mujer miro en todas direcciones y finalmente actúo.

La alta mujer empujo el bulto al pecho de Yui, quien sorprendida no tuvo de otra más que cogerlo entre sus brazos. La adolescente estuvo a punto de hablar, de preguntar porque le daba aquel bulto cuando la mujer se le adelanto.

─Cuídalo bien por favor ─Contesto la alta rubia sonriendo tristemente─ Protégelo con tu vida y no dejes que nunca caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Sus únicas palabras antes de que la mujer se alejara corriendo, huyendo de alguien imaginario; mientras tanto, la jovencita se quedó pasmada en su sitio intentando llamarla para que regresara. No funciono. En algún momento la mujer desapareció de su campo de visión, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Y es aquí donde se hallaba Yui ahora, con un bulto que se revolvía entre sus brazos y con la boca abierta. La pequeña mano aferraba uno de los dedos de la jovencita con fuerza, provocando que una mueca surgiera en el rostro de la chica, quien finalmente bajo el rostro para ver qué era lo que estaba sosteniendo, aunque se hacía una idea de lo que era. Si, era lo que se esperaba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa observo como un bebé estaba entre sus brazos sujetando su dedo con una curiosidad sorprendente.

La rubia le miraba fascinada, hipnotizada por su belleza. Tenía los cabellos negros y lacios, unos bonitos y grandes ojos marrones que le atraparon por completo a juego con su bronceada tez. Su rostro era muy mono, recordándole a un muñequito aún más con sus sonrosadas mejillas que le hacían ver más adorables. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando una realidad golpeo contra ella tan fuerte que la hizo casi caerse.

No podía creer que aquella mujer hubiera abandonado a su hijo, mucho menos que se lo entregara a una extraña así como así. Eso era muy cruel, no obstante ella no era quien para juzgarla, además por otro lado… ¿Qué haría ella con un bebé? No podía dejarlo en la calle, ni tampoco sería bueno abandonarlo con alguna persona que pasaba por aquí. Tendría que llevarlo con ella… a vivir con seis vampiros sádicos y que gustaban de atormentarla.

¡Espera! ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa? El niño la pasaría negras con esos vampiros, y si contaba que ellos de seguro no aguantarían la presencia del pequeño. ¿Qué le harían cuando lo vieran? ¿Lo matarían? ¿Lo echarían a la calle? Miles de preguntas abordaron su pobre mente haciéndole horrorizarse tras cada hipótesis que le daba. Ya hasta llego al grado de imaginarse a esos seis chicos con los ojos brillantes mientras se acercaban a ella gritando que les entregara el sacrificio (el bebé en todo caso).

La piel se le puso de gallino al imaginar eso último y soltó un gritito de horror. No era la mejor opción que tenía, pero no quedaba de otra. Solo rogaba que ninguno matara al pequeño tan solo verlo, y que al menos intentaran escucharla a ella. O que no llamaran a la criatura "sacrificio" como su imaginación lo invento.

─Uh… espero al menos que Subaru-Kun pueda darme una mano al intentar hablar Musitó preocupada─ Porque no creo que ni a Ayato-Kun ni a Reiji-Kun les guste para nada verte ─Susurro al pequeño quien le miro sin entender haciéndole sonreír─ No te preocupes _Akachan _todo saldrá bien. O eso espero al menos…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo de la historia y me digan sus opiniones respecto a esta idea jaja ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaran los hermanos al ver a este pequeño bebé? En especial ahora que Yui ejercerá el papel de madre xD**

**Sin más que decir gracias por su tiempo por leer.**

**Lovely Swan **


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic "My Vampire Baby", capítulo en el cual comprenderán perfectamente el título de la historia xD Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y le dieron a favs, con sus palabras me dieron animos de continuar con este fic en el cual planeo hacer sufrir a los chicos con la ayuda de este pequeño bebé jaja.**

**Respecto a la pareja, ya me hago la idea de quién puede ser pero por ahora no dire más ya que se hará una especie de… ¿Quinteto amoroso? ¡Bueno! No sé cómo se puede decir cuando cuatro personas se interesan por la chica así que no me culpen. **

**Dejando de aburrirles les dejo el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, sus derechos pertenecen a Reject._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la mansión, ojeando si podía detectar la presencia de alguno de los sádicos vampiros. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y en cuanto pudo asegurar que no había nadie en la sala una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios. Ingreso al lugar lentamente, caminando en puntillas mientras llevaba entre sus brazos a _Akachan_. Por suerte el pequeño se había quedado dormido a mitad de camino lo cual era algo bueno, de esta forma podría escabullirse hasta su recamara sin hacer el menor ruido posible (Contando que el bebé ni lloraría).

Camino en puntillas, mirando en todas direcciones y supo entonces que el camino estaba libre. Suspiro aliviada.

─¿A qué se debe la razón de ese suspiro Bitch-chan? ─Pregunto una maliciosa voz cerca de su oído.

Yui lanzo un grito al escuchar las palabras de Raito tras de ella. Sorprendida y sintiendo la culpa palpar en su interior se alejó de forma rápida del mayor de los trillizos, rogando que el bebé no se moviera o llorara entre sus brazos o sino estaría atrapada. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al darse cuenta de un detalle que paso por alto, los vampiros podían desaparecer y aparecer donde quisiera y cuando quisieran. Como en este momento.

No solo Raito la miraba divertido, sino que llenando la sala se encontraban sus otros cinco hermanos mirándola de forma sospechosa. Mejor dicho, mirando el bulto que traía entre manos.

"_Estas atrapada"_ Pensó aterrorizada la rubia.

─¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que llevas entre brazos Bitch-chan? ¿Un regalo tal vez? ─Raito sonreía acercándose poco a poco a ella, en cambio el número de pasos que él avanzaba Yui los retrocedía.

─No es nada ─Mintió la de ojos rosas sonriendo nerviosamente─ Es solo… un paquete sin importancia. En la escuela nos dejaron un trabajo…

─Eso no es cierto ─Kanato interrumpió mirando a Teddy─ No nos han mandado ningún trabajo ¿Verdad que miente sin descaro, Teddy?

La joven deseo darse un golpe por estúpida. ¡Por supuesto que no creerían esa mentira! Ayato y Kanato iban al mismo salón que ella, era obvio que sabrían si dejaran una tarea que necesitara materiales. Trato de tranquilizarse, no serviría de nada que perdiera los nervios. Tenía que proteger a _Akachan _antes de estos sádicos.

Pero… ¿Qué otra mentira podría soltar? Aunque le creyeran (Cosa que no pasaría) podrían descubrirla en cualquier otro momento dado que un bebé lloraba, reía y si crecía… podría incluso escaparse de su recamara. Otro detalle es que tenían la mala costumbre de meterse a su habitación sin permiso para reclamar sus momentos de alimentación. Estaba perdida desde cualquier lugar en que lo viera. Oh sí, tendría que confesar su "crimen" y esperarse el castigo que le darían por haber traído un bebé a casa.

Ayato frunció el ceño al seguir observando aquel bulto que la chica llevaba entre sus brazos, y el cual protegía contra su pecho. Su instinto le decía que ese "bulto" en realidad era algo viviente, sospecha que fue confirmada en cuanto hubo movimiento entre las mantas. ¿Qué demonios había traído la humana a casa? ¿Un perro? ¿Un gato? Achico los ojos desconfiado acercándose hasta ella, quien de inmediato se congelo.

─¿Qué es lo que llevas entre brazos _Chichinashi_? ─Ordeno saber el pelirrojo. Yui estuvo a punto de mentir a lo que él se le adelanto─ No digas que nada porque esa cosa se acaba de mover hace unos segundos ─El bulto volvió a removerse─ Y también ahora. Confiesa o tú Ore-sama te va a castigar.

Yui tembló ante la amenaza.

Los otros cinco vampiros miraron con interés lo que la jovencita llevaba entre brazos, esta solo estrecho al bebé con más fuerza contra ella. Estaba atrapada. Hora de confesar la verdad, una que ni siquiera pudo ocultar por menos de cuatro minutos en la mansión. Sus manos temblaron advirtiéndole que si no se calmaba el pequeño terminaría en los suelos. No hallaba su voz para hablar, ni siquiera encontraba en su mente las palabras para responder a la pregunta de Ayato.

Al ver que la fija mirada de Reiji la taladraba no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le ordenaban. De cierta forma al que más pavor le tenía era al pelinegro, después de todo Reiji era capaz de matarla cuando lo quisiera. Y no creía que los demás hermanos hicieran algo para impedirlo.

Cerró los ojos y despacio comenzó a apartar la manta descubriendo al pequeño que había estado dormido hasta hace unos instantes atrás. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, ni siquiera podía oír los comentarios salidos de lugar de Raito, ni siquiera las alabanzas o quejas de Ayato, tampoco escuchaba a Kanato hablar con Teddy, ni tampoco alguna exigencia de Reiji.

Abrió los ojos apresurada, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba en cuanto fue testigo de esas seis miradas fijas que no se apartaban del crío que tenía entre sus brazos. Momento de hablar antes que ellos dijeran algo (Entre ellos que el bebé era un sacrificio de sangre).

─Yo… lo siento… no sabía cómo decirles ─Intento hablar la rubia─ Sé que están enojados… pero el bebé no tiene… lo siento lo siento ─Se disculpó nerviosa─ Prometo que no hará ruidos, yo lo cuidare, es mi… No estaba previsto su llegada… solo sucedió. Es mi bebé.

Al oír esas palabras el menor de los trillizos enfoco su vista en la humana, quien se quedó muda al ver la incredulidad en sus ojos. Y al parecer no era el único ya que otros cuatro pares de ojos le miraban de la misma forma.

─¿Estás hablando enserio? ─Pregunto Ayato con los ojos abiertos de par en par─ ¿Estás queriendo decir que ese crío que llevas en tus brazos…?

─Es mío ─Fue la simple respuesta nerviosa de Yui mientras los seis vampiros le miraban como si acabara de cometer la peor traición contra ellos.

El verde que deslumbró incredulidad ahora se tiño de otra emoción, una que ella pudo reconocer de forma rápida. ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué Ayato se encontraría dolido? Yui no lo comprendía. Esa mirada que le lanzaba parecía decirle que ella acababa de traicionarlo de la peor manera, aunque su expresión de enfado intentara encubrirla ella sabía que él estaba muy dolido. De pronto, la joven se sintió culpable. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Ella no había hecho nada malo, salvo traer un bebé a casa. ¿En verdad Ayato y los demás se habían enojado solo porque un bebé estuviera pisando su territorio?

Eso sonaba un poco tonto. _Akachan _era un pequeño ser inofensivo que no sería capaz de lastimar a nada ni a nadie. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan enojados con su sola presencia? ¿Y por qué diablos la miraban a ella con ansias de romperlo el cuello?

─¿Quién? ─La pregunta llena de rabia de cierto pelirrojo la saco de sus pensamientos.

─¿Eh? ─Fue lo único que pudo contestar, poco a poco Ayato se acercó de forma amenazante a ella. La chica le miro aterrorizada─ Aya-Ayato-kun ¿De qué estás hablando…?

Ayato apretó la mandíbula furioso por la actitud desentendida de Yui cuando era obvio a que se refería. ¿Cómo es que nunca noto lo que sucedía en el cuerpo de la chica? Era cierto que era delgada y no poseía muchas curvas, sin embargo noto que hace unos meses atrás la joven empezó a usar playeras más holgadas e incluso, ahora en invierno su ropa había sido más holgada de lo tradicional. Ahora sabía la respuesta a esto junto a los mareos, los vómitos y los desmayados.

El culpable de todo era "esa cosa" que actualmente le miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos marrones que de seguro heredo del hijo de puta de su padre. Los mataría a los tres, primero a los que tenía frente a él y luego al bastardo que oso tocar lo que le pertenecía.

─No te hagas la estúpida ─Ladró el pelirrojo echando chispas por los ojos─ ¿Quién demonios es el padre de tu bastardo?

.

.

.

─¿Mi… bastardo? ─Yui miraba confundida al pelirrojo cuando comprendió a que se refería. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado─ ¡No! ¡Ayato-kun lo ha entendido mal! Este bebé no es mi hijo.

─¡Pero acabas de decir que es tuyo idiota! ─Reclamo el vampiro perdiendo la paciencia─ Tu Ore-sama escucho a la perfección, dijiste: _"No estaba previsto su llegada ─_Imito la voz femenina de Yui─ _Solo sucedió, es mi bebé" _─Bufo con molestia─ Eso ha dejado las cosas muy en claro _Chichinashi_, ese crío es tuyo.

La rubia abrió la boca para negarlo, sin embargo Raito hablo echándole más leña al fuego.

─¡Claro! Ahora todo tiene sentido _Bitch-chan _─Sonrió sin humor─ Es por eso tus mareos, tus vómitos de hace unos meses atrás y la razón por la que no querías que te tocáramos para beber tu sangre ─La acuso con el dedo─ ¡Nunca tuviste anemia! ¡Estabas embarazada! –Los cinco hermanos miraron al joven con una ceja arqueada. Salvo que el único que creyó la absurda afirmación fue Ayato─ Te enredaste con un humano y quedaste preñada. Ahora nos vienes con el paquete a nosotros, pero bien sabes que ninguno hemos llegado a más ─La chica enrojeció.

La joven Komori no podía creerse las tonterías que estaba oyendo. ¿Ella embarazada? ¡Claro que no! Ella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta que Ayato se lo robo aquel día en la piscina. ¿Cómo podía haber quedado embarazada si la vigilaban a cada instante? Los únicos momentos en los cuales estaba libre es cuando se escapaba, y al final la descubrían para terminar castigándola. Así que no deberían decir incoherencias como esas al mencionar que ella había estado embarazada. ¡Si ni siquiera le había crecido el vientre! En definitiva, esos dos estaban fuera de sus cabales; esperaba al menos que los otros cuatro Sakamaki no se hubieran creído tremenda locura. Echo una mirada a los restantes, quienes parecían no creer las tonterías de Raito. Seguro que ellos si estaban sacando mejores conclusiones que algo por estilo como _Me escape y quede embarazada_.

De repente en cuanto se fijó en el menor de esta panda de sádicos, sus ojos rosas estudiaron el rostro de Subaru. Era cierto que el albino algunas veces podía ser frío, hostil y violento; con ella era diferente, en muchas ocasiones la rubia fue testigo de la calidez que él era capaz de entregar. Por eso mismo pensó que Subaru podría apoyarla en este problema, no como padre claro esta sino solo decir que mientras ella se hiciera cargo no habría porque molestarse.

Él noto su escudriño dado que sus ojos atraparon los de ella, una mirada roja intensa que la puso de los nervios. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y torpemente cambio su vista a bebé, quien ya se había vuelta a dormir. Sonrió levemente sin que la vieran.

─Un bebé de otro, de un asqueroso humano ─Continuó Raito cruzándose de brazos─ Que injusto, y tanto que nos frenamos para no quitarle la virginidad y término enredándose con otro que la dejo preña…

─¡No es cierto! ─Exclamo horrorizada la rubia─ ¡YO SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN!

Su grito hizo eco en la recamara sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes miraron a la chica que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillosos de indignación.

Raito sonrió de lado, él ya sabía que la chica no estaba embarazada y que además seguía siendo virgen, después de todo el sabor de su sangre seguía siendo el mismo. Solo había seguido con sus palabras queriendo molestarla a ella y a Ayato, quien obviamente estaba sumamente cabreado por haberse imaginado que ese crío era hijo de la chica Komori junto a otro hombre.

Aunque por otro lado, el castaño debía admitir que le gustaba la idea de saber por propias palabras de Yui que aún seguía conservando su pureza. De tan solo imaginarse que aquel menudo cuerpo todavía seguía intacto sintió una corriente de lujuria atraparle en una vorágine de pensamientos pecaminosos, en los cuales podía verse a él dominando a la rubia mientras esta gemía sin control hallándose debajo de su masculino cuerpo. Imaginándose esa simple escena le hizo sonreír burlón. Un día se haría realidad, pero antes debía de sacar a su competencia del camino. Especialmente a cierto hermanito posesivo y soberbio que había reclamado a la chica como suya.

Yui en cambio sentía la vergüenza florecer en su interior a causa de la confesión que acababa de hacer. Deseo tanto cortarse la lengua por hablar de más, especialmente al tener que admitir frente a esos sádicos que conservaba su virginidad.

Eso fue humillante.

─Uh uh así que _Bitch-chan _sigue siendo virgen ─Comento burlón Raito para después soltar una carcajada─ Bueno, eso era algo obvio aunque es interesante que lo hayas admitido _Bitch-chan_.

La rubia enrojeció más comparándose su rostro al color de un tomate maduro. Reiji interino al fin para terminar con aquel circo estúpido que sus hermanos menores estaban realizando, y como espectáculo principal decir que la humana había quedado embarazada. Estúpido, después de todo cuando se perdía la virginidad el sabor de la sangre cambiaba y esta mujer era obvio que aún permanecía pura.

─Terminando con el estúpido comentario que hizo Ayato ─El pelirrojo fulmino a su hermano mayor─ El cual no podría ser verdad porque ese bebé aparenta tener unos nueve meses y si no lo recuerdan Yui lleva aquí menos de un año ─El menor de los trillizos se dio cuenta del pequeño desliz que cometió. Era imposible que la rubia fuera la madre─ ¿De dónde haz sacado a ese bebé? ¿Quién te lo ha entregado? Habla o sino terminaras pagando las consecuencias.

Hora de confesar o sino terminar tres metros bajo tierra.

─Una mujer me lo entrego en la ciudad ─Confeso la chica─ Parecía perdida, yo choque con ella accidentalmente y… solo me lo dio.

Miró preocupada al bebé. Pobre, él no tenía la culpa de que su madre lo hubiera abandonado de esa forma. Por sus palabras al fin la comprensión llego a las mentes de los seis y eso le alivio.

─Y es por eso que decidiste quedártelo ─Concluyo Reiji, ella asintió─ Comprendo, pero eso no significa que vayamos a conservar a esa criatura. Él se va de este lugar.

La de ojos rosas miro horrorizada al segundo hermano de los seis Sakamaki. ¡No podía hablar enserio! _Akachan _no merecía terminar en las calles, no era justo.

─Pe-pero Reiji-San ─Murmuro ella con los ojos cristalinos.

─Se va ─Reitero el pelinegro alzando la voz, cuando el bebé estallo en llanto al fin.

Yui se horrorizo al escuchar el fuerte llanto del niño, este solo lloraba a todo pulmón expresando seguro su miedo al escuchar el tono alto que uso Reiji. La joven lo meció desesperada, pero el niño no coopero y solo siguió llorando, provocando de paso las muecas de los seis vampiros. Shu quien había estado durmiéndose otra vez, le miro con fastidio al haber sido interrumpido justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar su preciado sueño. No fue el único. Ayato maldecía al infante por su bullicio junto a Raito, Subaru trataba de controlar su humor sin conseguirlo, Kanato tan solo susurraba a Teddy lo molesto que eran los niñatos y Reiji… él solo le lanzaba miradas que le decían que era una estúpida si pensaba que se lo quedarían.

La rubia trago saliva, continuo intentando aminorar los gritos de _Akachan _sin obtener éxito alguno. La desesperación le invadió, y ella misma soltó un grito de terror cuando Subaru finalmente estallo golpeando con su puño la pared.

─¡Cállalo de una maldita vez! ─El bebé aguanto la respiración, no obstante se negó a obedecer ya que su llanto regreso más fuerte que antes.

La chica estaba empezando a desesperarse. Intento buscar alguna forma de calmarlo hasta que a su mente llegó una idea. Si solo acunarlo no funcionaba entonces sería mejor si intentaba arrullarlo con alguna canción o con palabras. ¡Si! Eso debía funcionar.

Sonrió dulcemente al pequeño y continuo meciéndole mientras hablaba.

─Calma _Akachan _─Susurro con dulzura─ Shh tranquilo cariño, todo está bien ─Lo meció suavemente haciendo que de repente el niño apagara sus gritos─ No estés asustado, nadie te va a dañar ─Rió suavemente. El bebé le miro interesado hipando un poquito─ Yo te cuidare _Akachan_, te prometo que estaré a tu lado ¿Si? No llores más, duerme cariño. Descansa.

El pequeño entrecerró sus ojos escuchando la voz de la jovencita, ella solo susurraba más frases dulces que solo le dieron paz luego de los ruidos molestos que entrometieron sus sueños. En definitiva esto era el cielo, porque al fin lo habían comprendido. Su _mamá _estaba con él y nunca lo dejaría.

La rubia suspiro satisfecha en cuanto el bebé cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, al menos por ahora los hermanos vampiros-sádicos no lo matarían. Eso era algo bueno.

Una sonrisa tierna se extendió por su rostro al acariciar los cabellos negruzcos del niño, el cual le hacía sentirse feliz. Era extraño decirlo, pero en este corto lapsus de tiempo había sentido una fuerte necesidad por proteger a este nene. ¿Por qué aquel sentimiento? Trataba de analizarlo, más no hallaba lógica.

Sintió de repente penetrantes miradas dirigidas a ella, las cuales le causaron escalofríos. Giro su rostro en dirección a los Sakamaki encontrándose con seis pares de ojos que le dejaron curiosa. Cada uno de ellos le miraba con un sentimiento nuevo, con algo que nunca había visto en ellos antes. ¿Acaso era… respeto? ¿Admiración? ¿Quizás… anhelo?

Al verse descubiertos apartaron sus miradas centrándolas en el bebé, quien fuera de problemas dormía cómodamente en los brazos de la adolescente.

Se decidió a hablar─ Yo…

─Mantenlo callado y que no se meta en nuestro tiempos para alimentarnos de tu sangre ─Fueron las palabras de Reiji. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella─ No quiero problemas ni destrozos por su culpa, mucho menos sus llantos escandalosos cuando este aquí. ¿Comprendido?

Asintió eufóricamente. ¡Estaba hecho! Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al haber conseguido que el niño se quedara. Reiji solo se alejó en silencio, siendo imitado por Subaru quien le dirigió una mirada sin emoción para después desaparecer.

Kanato pasó por su lado y se detuvo unos pasos lejos de ella.

─No quiero que se acerque a Teddy ─Y con esas palabras también desapareció.

La chica observo a los tres hermanos restantes. Shu estaba dormido, mientras que Raito y Ayato estaban en silencio. El castaño suspiro para después sonreír de forma felina mandando una corriente de miedo por su cuerpo.

─Supongo que te saliste con la tuya _Bitch-chan _─Se rio de forma suave─ Pero… eso no significa que te libraras de nuestras sesiones de alimentación ─Le guiño un ojo burlón─ Te veo más tarde _Bitch-chan _y espero que tu crío no nos interrumpa.

El mayor de los trillizos se fue dejando al pelirrojo a solas con Yui (A solas si contamos que Shu se encuentra dormido), la joven se sintió incomoda al sentir el escudriño del de ojos verdes. Este bufó alejándose también.

─Tsk lo quiero lo más lejos posible de Ore-sama ─Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

Ella sonrió más. Era un hecho, _Akachan _se quedaría con ella en la casa de los Sakamaki.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**HORAS MÁS TARDE…**

La rubia continúo secando su cabello con la toalla felpuda observando como el bebé dormía plácidamente en el centro de su cama. No se había despertado desde que lo tajo a su recamara, ni siquiera cuando la joven bajo a cenar ni cuando fue a darse un baño. Era extraño que no pidiera alimentos, pero ella se decía que tal vez aún no sentía ganas de probar bocado. Con suerte durante la cena, Reiji prometió encargar la compra de leche en polvo para la alimentación del crío.

Algo que la sorprendía todavía. El segundo de los hermanos le había informado que pronto tendría todo lo necesario para la crianza de _Akachan_, no obstante lo encontraba extraño. Reiji había insistido en deshacerse del niño, y ahora… bueno, también podría estar haciéndolo para no tener que aguantar más llantos escandalosos como él dijo.

Daba igual, mientras el pequeño estuviera satisfecho todo valdría la pena. Entonces se dio cuenta de cierto detalle que no había tomado en cuenta.

_Akachan _no tenía ningún nombre.

Sus ojos rosas se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella realidad, ya que la mujer ni siquiera menciono que el bebé se llamara de alguna forma. Tendría que nombrarlo. Solo que no sabía cómo.

─Eto… ¿Kaoru-chan? ─Dijo ella pensativa y luego negó─ Ayumu, Hiroto, Kenshi, Ryusei… ─Suspiró con pesadez─ Ninguno me convence aunque… ¿Hikaru-chan? ─No supo porque lo menciono, tan solo salió de sus labios.

Los ojos marrones del niño se abrieron al fin al escuchar aquel último nombre, sus sonrosadas mejillas se inflaron levemente en cuanto estiro una manita pidiendo contacto. Yui sonrió, entonces se quedaría con el nombre de Hikaru.

Cogiéndolo entre sus brazos lo arrulló dulcemente tarareando una melodía que recordaba de su infancia. Cambio la posición al sentir que el pequeño se hallaba quejando incomodo, por lo que ahora el rostro del niño quedo cerca de su cuello blanquecino. La de ojos rosas seguía arrullándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.

─Bienvenido a casa Hikaru-chan ─Fueron sus palabras cuando algo extraño sucedió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto la característica sensación de dolor de los colmillos al clavarse en su piel le atrapó. Miro hacia el niño, quien tenía su boca sujeta a su cuello, dejando caer hilillos de sangre por el hombro de la joven. No podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando. No podía ser verdad. La cabecita del niño se movía, dejándola escuchar el ruido de succión que solían realizar los propios hermanos Sakamaki.

No había duda. Hikaru-chan era un vampiro. Y estaba drenándola ahora mismo.

Oh Dios…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayato se dirigía rumbo a la habitación de la humana, pensando por el camino en la nueva "adquisición" de la mansión. Un crío. Un mocoso que le había hecho poner cabreado en cuanto su llanto estalló en la sala. Había deseado que echaran a esa cosa llorosa de su hogar, de su vida y de Yui quien parecía maravillada con él, lo cual estúpidamente le molestaba y no comprendía el porqué; pero sus planes se fueron al caño al ver como Reiji dio la autorización de su estancia en la casa. Maldita sea.

Tampoco pudo decir mucho al ver como esa mocosa acuno al crío pareciendo su verdadera madre, especialmente cuando le llamó "cariño". Eso sí que le había echó enfadar, aún más al ver las sonrisas que iban dirigidas al mocoso mal nacido. ¡Esas sonrisas debían de ser para él! ¡Esas palabras debían de ser para él! Después de todo, Ayato era su dueño. Y un dueño también merecía mimos y palabras cariñosas. Él las quería oír de su boca.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño con molestia. Menudas estupideces que pensaba.

Estúpida _Chichinashi_. Lo que le hacía desear.

Tampoco duro demasiado su irritabilidad contra la humana, dado que otra molestia llego hasta él o más bien iba en dirección al mismo lugar a donde iba Ayato. La habitación de Yui.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres Raito? ─Pregunto de mal humor el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano mayor. Este solo le brindo su típica sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo.

─Nada, solo he venido a dar una amena visita a _Bitch-chan _─Respondió el castaño metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos─ Hace mucho que no bebo de ella, y me muero de sed.

La molestia fue reflejada en el rostro del menor─ Te he dicho cientos de veces que las cosas de Ore-sama no se tocan.

─Y yo te ignoro en cada una de esas veces ─Era un hecho, su hermano en verdad quería irritarlo en aquel momento.

Apretó los puños con ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo a su rostro dispuesto a borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía. No lo hizo. Dispuesto a contestar con una maldición abrió la boca, no obstante nada salió de esta cuando un olor golpeo contra su nariz alertándole de la presencia de sangre. Y no cualquier sangre. La dulce e intensa esencia solo podía pertenecer a una persona. A una humana que le pertenencia a él por derecho.

Yui.

El corazón le latió desenfrenado, presintiendo en su interior que algo malo estaba sucediendo a la debilucha humana.

Rápidamente termino en el interior de la recamara (Gracias a su útil teletransportación) llevándose la más grande sorpresa de su vida al ver lo que estaba presenciando. Supo que Raito llego también, conteniendo la respiración al ver aquella misma escena sangrienta que le revolvió el estómago.

Yui se hallaba en la cama, su cuerpo laxo mientras aquel crío aferraba su pequeña boca al cuello de la humana. Succionando su sangre, manchando de líquido rojo la piel de la chica y su camisón. La joven miraba a la nada, sin mover ningún musculo haciendo cuestionar al pelirrojo si es que todavía conservaba la consciencia o hace rato que la perdió.

Joder. Ese crío no había sido un maldito humano, ni siquiera se aproximaba a serlo gracias a esa escena que les dejaba presenciar.

La estúpida humana había traidor nada más y nada menos que un vampiro a la casa. Uno que se alimentaba sin control de ella hasta el punto de ser capaz de llevarla a la muerte.

Mierda.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado el corto capitulo que espero hacer un poco más largo la próxima jeje. Cambiando de tema, pienso tal vez hacer otro fic más pequeño de Diabolik Lovers (Dado que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá My Vampire Baby…) uno que constara de cinco o seis capítulos, con prólogo y epilogo incluido. **

**¿Se han imaginado a una Yui borracha y que se despierta desnuda en su recamara y al parecer con… sangre en sus sabanas? Uh uh… me pregunto quién de los seis vampiritos habrá sido el primero xD**

**Sin más que decir me despido (Si quieren agregar alguna idea para el fic con gusto me agradaría escucharlas por PM incluso para saber más de este nuevo fic que hare) **

**Lovely Swan **


End file.
